Gohan's Wish
by Gohanlaser9
Summary: Gohan makes an important wish, turning Trunks eleven and also bringing Goku back. 1 month after Cell Games. In the Universal Tournament Saga. No flames allowed.On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! About one month after the Cell Games. Trunks hasn't left yet.**

* * *

****

"HEAR ME COLLECTER OF THE DRAGONBALLS! I WILL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES! PLEASE STATE YOUR FIRST WISH!" The eternal dragon, Shenron, boomed.

" Hear me, great Shenron! I wish that my best friend in this world was exactly my height and age!" Gohan shouted the wish.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!" Shenron replied as his eyes turned red, and Mirai Trunks, who at that moment was training at 150x Earth's normal gravity, was shrunken down to the size of Gohan, and age, for that matter.

" What? What happened?'' Trunks asked Bulma, who was watching from the monitor.

" I don't know, Trunks. I really don't." Bulma replied over the intercom.

Back to Gohan

" PLEASE STATE YOUR SECOND WISH!" Shenron boomed. Gohan thought, and came up with an idea that would get his father back.

" I wish that the Namekian grand elder was here to make a set of dragonballs exactly like theirs!" Gohan shouted.

" WHAT? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR EARTH? EVERYONE LIKES PORUNGA, BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS." Shenron shouted as he granted the wish, bringing the Namek grand elder, Moori, to the lookout.

" Thank you Shenron!" Gohan shouted as the dragonballs flew off, and around the Earth. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and flew up as fast as he could to the lookout to greet elder Moori. When Gohan set foot on the lookout, he powered down and saw the grand elder.

" Hello Grand Elder. What reason do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" Dende asked.

" I can tell you." Gohan told them as they realized he was there.

" Then why, Gohan?" Dende asked eagerly waiting for his response.

" Because we need him to make a new set of dragonballs for Earth. I really want my father back." Gohan said, playing the I-want-my-daddy card.

" Fine, I'll get to work." Moori sighed. Now to tell Bulma! She loves to throw a celebration, and this is definitely an occasion! Gohan thought happily as he flew to Capsule Corp.

" Bulma! My dad's gonna come home when the new dragonballs are done!" Gohan shouted as he landed on Capsule Corporation property, very jumpy, considering his dad was coming soon.

* * *

**  
A/N: REVIEW! I need 2 good reviews to write a new chapter. This will be last on the choices of my poll, which needs some votes!**


	2. Trunks Will Stay! Gohan's Decision!

**A/N : Thank you Goku Rules 98 for being**

**my first reviewer for this**

**story. Here is chapter 2.**

When Gohan landed at Capsule Corp he went straight to where he felt Bulma, which was next to what felt like two young Trunks'. When he walked in the room he saw Bulma giving baby Trunks his bottle. Then when he saw future Trunks he went pale.

" T-trunks! W-what hap-pened to you?" Gohan stuttered.

" Well, I was training about five minutes ago in the GR, and suddenly I just shrunk to the size of an eleven year old! Can you believe it?" Trunks exclaimed.( by the way, baby Trunks will be renamed). I made the wish five minutes ago! I did this! Gohan thought in shock.

" Well, you can't go back as an eleven year-old! Your mom's going to freak!" Bulma exclaimed.

" So, Bulma, when are we renaming our Trunks?" Vegeta asked over the monitor.

* * *

" Vegeta, get down here!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta walked in right after she said that. What Vegeta didn't know, was that Bulma had one of Chi-Chi's Frying Pans of Death. After hitting Vegeta on the head, Bulma spoke.

" What makes you think we're renaming Trunks!" Bulma screamed.

" Well, our future son is staying, right? We can't have two sons named Trunks, and future Trunks came first, so we should rename our baby Trunks" Vegeta explained.

" You know what, Vegeta? That's a really good idea! You get to pick the name, as long as it's not Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed.

* * *

" Future brat, you need a haircut. Bulma, do that please." Vegeta decided. Bulma took Trunks to the Capsule Corporation barber.  
" Kakabrat, what should I name him? Veggeto or Tarble. My brother was named Tarble." Vegeta asked, thinking about his little brother and how he was doing. After about one half hour, Trunks came back. He looked like he did the night Future Gohan died.

" Trunks, are you still competing in the Universal Martial Arts Tournament?" Gohan asked.

" Of course! You'll have a challenge, Gohan!" Trunks challenged.

" Good to know. But I won't be losing!" Gohan replied as he took off. I'm gonna stay Super Saiyan for the rest of my life, as a tribute to Dad,Gohan thought as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

A/N: I hope you're ready to start the Tournament next chapter! I need good reviews to write the next chapter. You guys can leave in a review what baby Trunks will be named, Veggeto or Tarble!


	3. The Tournament Begins!

**A/N: I have decided to rename baby Trunks Veggeto.**

**I hope you support it. The Universal Martial Arts Tournament starts this chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

****  
The day of the tournament arrived. It was a day with warm weather and bright sunshine. Gohan stepped up to the registration booth and registered himself. People stared in awe as the delivery boy walked by. Who wouldn't stare if the second strongest person in the world walked by?

" Hey, Gohan!" Trunks greeted as he walked toward Gohan.

" Hey, Trunks. I've got to get to my preliminary rounds. See ya in the next round!" Gohan replied as he ran off to his arena.

" Oh, hey! It's the delivery boy! Got any mirrors or bombs around?" one of the fighters taunted. The fighter rushed Gohan, only to find out that Gohan was behind him. Gohan punched him out of the arena. I'll end this all with one shot, Gohan thought. Gohan unleashed a super explosive wave, destroying the arena.

" Uhh, Gohan earns the right to move on!" The announcer shouted.

Five seconds later, another person moves on. " Krillin earns the right!" Announcer shouts.

" Trunks has the right to compete!" Announcer shouted one minute later, and two minutes later Tien and Piccolo moved on. The matchups were:

Tien vs. Krillin

Gohan vs. Piccolo

Trunks vs. Michael, a student at Hercule's dojo

Hercule vs. Gopen ( My OC from Timeline 7, who knows the basics of fighting and is weaker than Hercule)

* * *

_The matches are set, and the tournament is starting._

_Who will advance and who will lose?_

_Find out on the next Gohan's Wish!_

_Leave a review on this episode!_


	4. The Fight's Commence!

Previously on Gohan's Wish:

The UMAT began, and the matches were set.

* * *

****  
" Hey, Krillin. Let's give them a good show." Tien stated excitedly. Tien and Krillin dropped into their stances.

" Just to let you know, I'm as strong as Mecha Frieza now!" Krillin bragged. Tien phased out of sight and chopped Krillin's neck.

" Not so sure about your power now, huh?" Tien boldly asked.

" Tien will go to the fight with another universe! Next up, Gohan vs Piccolo! '' The announcer shouted excitedly.

" Everyone, move back a few rows! It's gonna get dangerous!"Trunks shouted to the crowd. Gohan and Piccolo got ready to fight.

" Sure hope you haven't slacked off since the Cell Games!" Piccolo challenged, flaring his aura.

" Right back at you!" Gohan replied, also flaring his aura. Piccolo sent a barrage of blasts at Gohan, only to realize he was attacking an after image. Gohan rushed Piccolo, sending a punch to his face, which was blocked. Gohan kneed Piccolo in the gut, making him cough up spit. Gohan backhanded him into the arena.

" This is the end, Piccolo! Kamehameha!" Gohan shouted, firing a relatively weak kamehameha wave that was enough to send Piccolo into the water and destroy the arena.

" Gohan wins!" Announcer shouted. Trunks and Michael got into the arena( BTW, Trunks is in the outfit he wore when he came to warn them about the androids). Michael got into the famous flawed Satan stance, and Trunks got into the unflawed and unknown Mirai Gohan stance. Michael kicked with his back leg, which was what Trunks expected. Trunks caught the leg and spun him around so many times that he threw up and the puke hit Mr. Satan! Trunks finally threw him. He went out of Battle Island and, no, out of the earth!

" Trunks! You threw him too hard!" I whine at Trunks, who pays no attention.

" Trunks wins! Next up, our world champ vs Gohan's brother Gopen! " the announcer, Bill, shouts. Hercule gets into his stance while Gopen struggles to get into the stance that Goku taught him before the Cell Games. When Gopen gets into his stance the bell rings. Hercule performs his Dynamic Mess Up Punch on Gopen, which has no effect. Hercule runs away from him and Gopen quickly follows in hopes of not having to resort to flying. Hercule an Gopen are running on the edge of the arena so if any of them missteps they lose. Hercule tripped over his untied shoelace, making Gopen the winner.

" The fighters moving on are Tien ,Gohan, Trunks , and Gopen!"

* * *

**The universal fights are about to begin, and unknown to the fighters, a battle of tremendous power is about to begin.**

**Who are the villains?**

**Tell me who you think it is in a review.**


End file.
